True Super
by DarkSuperTails
Summary: After discovering the super emeralds, Tails finally discovers his own super form. Crappiest summary AND title I have EVER seen. Based off of a scene from "Sonic 3 & Knuckles". ONESHOT


**True Super**

**Alright. I couldn't help but make this after I made "Super" and then started to play Sonic 3 & Knuckles as Tails. I did the first level of mushroom hill zone with just Tails, (after I've defeated the entire thing, so when I get 50 rings I transform into Super Tails) I watched as Knuckles came out of his little hole thing and I jumped down, got the ring and went SUPAH...so...i wanted to make that into a small sequel to Super ^^. **

**Now, before we start, I'm making one big difference between the game and this. In the game you trade in the seven chaos emeralds for the super emeralds, and then have to zip around finding the big rainbow rings to get the chance to find the emeralds. In this, I'm being lazy and having it so when you trade in the seven chaos emeralds you automatically get the seven super emeralds. A lot easier to get that out of the way to make this more interesting and easier to write. Thanks, hope you enjoy.**

**I DO NOT own SEGA damn it!!! If I did I would not be here!!! DUH!  
**

Wind caressed his spines slowly as the wind brushed his face. He wasn't used to going this slow, in fact h hated going this slow, but Tails was only eight now, and couldn't go very fast while carrying him; So he dealt with it. He could see the larger than life trees, the sparkling grass, and the....giant mushrooms?...coming into closer view. His eyebrow raised as he looked at the gigantic red fungus.

"Yo tails, am I seeing this or is that mushroom as big as my bed?" He heard a small chuckle from the fox above him as they started to descend slowly.

"Yup. This is mushroom hill, it's famous for having giant fungus's. Almost no one lives here, so the mushrooms, with all this forest are able to grow as big as they want."

"Heh, that is until Robuttnik comes to tear it all down." Tails nodded as Sonic stretched his legs, almost touching ground. His red and white streaked shoes eventually reached the solid green ground and he grinned cockily as Tails landed right next to him. "Alright. Now come on, let's go and find that giant hunk a junk and finish it off for good!"

"Yeah. No doubt Robotnik's already started repairing it." Sonic smirked even bigger as his legs began to spin around in blurry circles, making dirt and earth fly up.

"All the more reason to find his sorry butt and kick it again!" Tails laughed, as the hedgehog's feet stopped and he took a deep breath of the zone before exhaling. Tails large blue orbs turned and he smiled. "(Sigh)...I guess it ain't too bad though to watch the scenery now and then...right bud?...bud?" Sonic looked around and blinked. The young fox was bouncing up and down on a large red mushroom a few feet away, laughing as he went up and then back down, hitting the somehow bouncy surface and catapulting back up again. "Heheh, come on bro, we gotta find the Death Egg before captain lardo rebuilds it. And the thing is on the other side of the island." Tails giggled, flaying back up and jumping off the trampoline like fungus. He landed on the ground and nodded.

"Right." Sonic nodded and looked around. Noticing that the way seemed to go two ways.

"...Alright, I know we don't usually do this bro, but I think we should split up. Ok? I'll meet ya at the end of the first part of the zone." Tails frowned a little, not liking the idea of being separated from the hedgehog. But after looking at the ground he looked back up and nodded. Sonic smiled an uncommon warm smile he only had for the young fox. "Hey come on dude, we'll be fine, both of us. This place barely has any robots, and you and me have been training for weeks." Tails nodded.

"Yeah I know Sonic, It's just we never do that." The hedgehog nodded, giving him the thumbs up and ruffling his bright orange fur.

"Alright then, let's do it too it!" (LOL lame XD) His legs started again, but just before he was about to zip off, he stopped again, turning back to the fox, who looked confused. "Oh, wait..." Tails watched him curiously as he reached and looked to the fox like he was scratching his back or something. The hedgehog pulled out a small brown bag from somewhere behind his back, a bag the fox knew very well.

"...Sonic?"

"Here bro, I've been carrying these dang things for the past day, and I don't think I'll need to go Super until we really get close to Buttnik. You hold onto 'em k?" Tails blinked and took the bag that was handed to him. He nodded to the hedgehog as he smiled at him.

"Sure Sonic! I'll take care of them." Sonic again grinned, turning again and giving him a sort of army salute.

"Alright then! See ya soon little bro!" There was a swish and a zoom and the hedgehog was gone another second later. Tails rubbed his eyes, getting rid of any dirt, and opened the brown bag and peered in. He always found gazing at the sacred powerful gems memorizing. He loved how they seemed to give their own glow of each color of the rainbow, and the faint shimmering sound they gave off as well. If it not had been for the sound of a door or some other thing opening, he might of starred at it for a long time. His gaze flew up from the emeralds, instinctively closing them like Sonic had always told him and hid them in his fluffy namesakes.

His first reaction was a robot. But as he listened it was nothing of the sort. It was a voice, a normal voice. Not any voice he knew of course, but still not a robot or anything made by Robotnik. His ears heard it from not too far to his right a ways. He began to walk slowly towards the noise, and he came to a small cliff in the hill. It was only about ten or so feet down and he could jump down quite easily. He poked his fluffy head over the side, and almost gasped. There was a red echidna, from what he saw around it was an echidna but he couldn't be sure. He was looking left and right carefully, a smug frown on his face. After he peered every direction, he came out from the cave he was in and stepped on the ground; It was followed by a click and the same sound of the door closing.

The red mobian gave a somewhat satisfied grunt, turned and then ran out of sight. The young fox blinked a couple times, starring after where he had vanished, then his curiosity had completely taken over. Wiggling his back like a pouncing cat he jumped down from the cliff, still finding it dumb that the person had not looked up at least, and looked at the large wall. Part of the side of the hill was not rock or earth, instead it was a brownish sort of metal or some other hard allow. The fox considered iron but dismissed it after he examined it more closely. It looked aged to say the least, no matter what it was made of.

"...Hmmm...how do you open it?" he felt along all side of the hill but found no switch, and he frowned, wanting to know what was in there. He gasped, his ears flying back up as he remembered the echidna had stepped on a certain piece of ground and it had closed, the same must be used to open it. He turned and started stepping everywhere he could, but he saw nothing. "It's gotta be around here some-Ooof!" His foot snagged against something and he fell forward, falling flat on his muzzle. Getting back up he gasped, seeing the large door behind him open. He looked and saw a small uplift in the grass. Of course, he had covered it with grass.

He got up and slowly began to look inside. Examining the sides like the guy had done. The place was surprisingly bright considering there was no openings anywhere. He walked a few steps and made a loud gasp. His eyes opened wide as he starred at the large thing before him. It was a giant ring. The same exact ones that he and Sonic used to get to the special zones to get the chaos emeralds...but this one was not gold...it was flashing rainbow colors. He walked forwards a little more, awestruck by the appearance of it, and before he knew it his hand was reaching out towards it...and then he touched it.

--

All at once the world flashed a bright white and the fox felt a very sudden powerful feeling of vertigo. He knew it, for it happened every time they entered a special zone. This however was the first time he did it alone. Usually he was holding Sonic's hand while feeling it, but not this time. Sonic was speeding through and most likely already sitting by the end of the end sign waiting for him. He was in the middle of wondering how mad he was going to be when everything went back to normal, and the white disappeared, only to be replaced by a blackness.

"Nnn...oww..." He pulled himself back up, rubbing his head with his left eye closed. He leaned back up and soon he knew he wasn't in Mushroom Hill Zone any more. He was in a dark cavern, with seven large flower shaped platforms that floated in the air. In the center of them was a large platform that held a giant light green gem. "...Wow..." He began walking towards the shimmering gem, it reminded him of the chaos emeralds, which were...in...the...wait. The bag was gone. He started to panic, if he lost the chaos emeralds Sonic would yell at him for sure. He felt through his tails, and looked all around the floor quickly, but nothing was there. "Come on! Where did they...go..." A ring had brought his attention to the air and he happened to look up. The emeralds were there all right, he had not forgot them outside the cave and had not dropped the bag; They were up above him, flying faster and faster around in a circle.

He started too back up a bit as the emeralds started to glow brighter and brighter, getting farther out of their orbit as they went. Then there was another noise and they vanished in a bright flash, instantly followed by giant laser like blasts of energy flying down from the air, and hitting each floating platform in turn from left to right. Now, sitting upon each of the platforms was a massive, almost upgraded version of each emerald. Shining even brighter then the younger versions, and each the same size as the large on in the center. Tails stayed there, silently gawking at what had just happened, and then took a deep breathe and slowly decided to go over and examine the new emeralds.

He was slow at first, almost afraid of touching the giant gems, not knowing if they were dangerous in any way. The chaos emeralds alone were insanely powerful. These were five times their size...what kind of power did they have? His glove reached out towards the bottom yellow gem, pausing from touching it for a second. He took another breathe and his palm closed around the surface. Almost instantly, he felt a powerful jolt of energy pulse throughout his entire body, rushing through every part of him, to his fingertips and to his toes.

'W-what the...am I..." He felt the power growing and then he gasped out loud once more, as several things happened all at once. His fur, normally orange started pulsating between yellow and a blinding gold, then there was a sound of a whistle, and he looked up too see four blue flickies, native birds to Mobius, fly down from where Tails didn't know, and began to swirl around his head. They themselves turned gold the moment they reached him. He smiled to himself, and it grew as he made the realization, this...was his super form. He grinned, looking as he pushed off gently from the ground, and he went into the air about a foot or so, and floated there silently, the flickies still following him.

"I...I'm...I'm Super! I'M REALLY SUPER!" The fox began to laugh excitedly, zooming around the large inside cavern, the four birds somehow having no problem at all keeping up with him. His laughter continued for several minutes, before he came down and on his descent landed on the blue gem of the seven giant sized emeralds. There was another flash, and he was back in the small cave like room behind the hill. He looked at himself, still pulsating, and the birds still flying, and he smirked. "I can't wait to show Sonic!" Another second and he flew as fast as Sonic had gone earlier out of the cave door, past the button and already half a mile down the path towards the end of the zone.

**Yup. He's super alright, now in both ways...I have a feeling he'll get back to being sad when he sees Hyper Sonic though. Poor Tails (hugs Tails) I'm now pretty sure I'm done with this story, but hey, inspiration struck and it could happen again...never can tell.**


End file.
